Lost
by shelbybde
Summary: We all know how Rosie's life went on after she an Marco lost the baby but there was never enough of how she coped with the miscarriage. First story, please review!
1. Bets and Beer

**Author's Note: Hey! This is my first story so if you are reading this, please review! I accept degrading as well as encouraging comments. As always, I do not own the Marco, Rosie, or any of the characters in What to Expect. Most of the beginning, if not all, is from the movie. **

Alexis,my co-worker and good friend, and I are working tonight at the Saturday Night Park Movie. It's a showing of Dirty Dancing. We aren't the only food truck here, however, there is one other truck, "The Big Pig", it's run by an old friend from high school, Marco. "The Cheese Monster" is our truck. There is a rush before the movie and we are still taking orders from some movie goers and passerby's.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" A voice penetrated the hustle and bustle noise from my customers.

"There's a line if you want to order," I say without looking up from the cash register.

"The only thing I'm ordering is for you stop serving bacon. Okay, pig's our turf." I look up and it's a famillar face, Marco, from high school.

"Oh my God, your turf?" I scoff. "Is this West Side Story? Are we gonna rumble at midnight?"

"You know what, maybe. I got a whole gang of back up dancers just waiting to go"

"Oh wow." I mean seriously? the nerve of Marco. What was his problem?

"Okay you're the cheese truck, so stick to cheese."

"Can I order now?" The woman at the front of the queue interjected impatiently but was quickly cut off again by Marco as he physically moved between her and the window.

"No, just give me one second, please!"

"That's funny, because I noticed that those jalapeño fritters that you guys are serving?" I fought.

"Are awesome, right? They're my invention, I made them." He said cockily

"They have ricotta cheese in them," I finished and began to taunt.

"Oh come on it's like a little bit of cheese. It's nothing compared to the bacon crutch you're propping these sandwiches up on." Marco retorted equally as childishly.

"They're paninis. They are grilled peach and blue cheese paninis with a DASH of bacon. Also awesome, also my invention." I turn my back to the window hoping that Marco would leave. instead he walked around to the side door and continued to talk.

"Alright you wanna go? Let's go. Your special against my special, whoever sells the most tonight wins."

"Fine." I say.

"Fine. Alright, if I win you have to have a drink with me. And if you win you may have three drinks with me."

I roll my eyes and shake my head. Just like high school. I thought to myself. "That's cute, so you can stand me up again? No thank you."

"That was like, five years ago. But that's sweet that you still remember that, I'm impressed Rosie. I'll see you in the field, alright." Having issued his challenge, Marco started to walk back towards his own truck.

"It doesn't keep me up nights!" I assured him leaning out the window to call after him.

" Sure!"

"Who's that?" my co-worker, Alexia, asked.

"This guy from high school. Total player." Rosie replied, taking a sip from her water bottle. Her tone of voice did not even try to hide the distain she had for Marco.

"I'd play with that," Alexia mused as she watched Marco retreating to his truck.

"Ew don't be gross, don't be that girl." I screwed the lid onto my bottle and set it down on the bench before hurrying back to work. There is no way he will beat me , I will show him. It was a very fast couple of hours since the bet. I, being the kind of person that doesn't like to lose, was aggressive to my customers. Being a competitor at heart, my fight ends with order sheets after everyone had gone home. A total of $249 is now in my hands, all from the pinnas. I walk into his truck without invitation with my wad of cash with me.

"Read them and weep, Marco." I say as a put the bills down on the table like poker chips.  
A grin spread over Marco's face as he turned to the cash register. When he turned back around he was holding a wad of cash, much bigger than I pile had been. He didn't even have to say anything, I was defeated. She angrily snatched up the money from the bench and jumped down from the truck.

"I'll keep up my end of the bet because I'm a woman of my word. But don't think this changes anything between us Marco – I still hate you." I turn and stormed back towards the truck, leaving Marco smirking.  
Ten minutes later, the food truck was finally clean and ready for transport. I slam the back doors and banged on them twice to let Alexia know she was good to go. As the truck pulled away, Marco appeared from behind it. A grin spread over his face.

"I win." He held up four beers which he held in both his hands; three for me and one for him.

"Shut up," I hiss and punch him in the arm. Grabbing a drink from him, I soon took a sip immediately. "Okay let's get this over with."

**A/N: Now that you have had the first chapter, do you want me to do more? R/R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey y'all! I just saw that I have 14 people looking at this story! I'm not sure if they are all from me making sure that I did everything right, but I love it! I have had problems where I am unsure of myself so I changed the name of the story from Empty to Lost because i decided on something different. I would like to give credit to makemusicnothorcruxes because I have been using their story to get the dialogue right. **

**P.S: I don't own anything!**

It is about half past eleven and I am sitting on the soft, green grass a few yards away from my old, patched up Honda Civic, talking, drinking and looking at the beautiful sky over us in beautiful Atlanta, Georgia. We were reminiscing over our high school days which seemed like a lifetime ago, not just five years. Normally, I wouldn't be talking about my dumb years as a minor but I was getting drunk. Anyone could see that: I had three empty beer bottles next to me and had another one in my hand. It did not help that I didn't have much of a lunch or a dinner, making my liver all the more venerable.

"So why did you ditch me, at prom, I mean?" My drunken mouth said, something that I would never ask if I was sober.

"Still bothers you, huh, Rosie? In my defense, I didn't know you were going to get mad." Marco explained.

"Well uh, what'd you think was going to happen?" I shot back turning my head towards him.

"Well I asked you to prom first, alright, and then you said 'maybe' so I decided to ask someone else."

"No, I didn't—" I started.

"Yes you did, so I asked someone else, and then you said yes. I tried to take you both, what's so wrong about that?" He laughs. I understand now why he did that and through the eyes of a seventeen year old Marco, it seems logical. It was not the right choice and he was not the smartest, but I held my tongue, I just look at him with the expression like 'how'd that work out'. "Well, I'm not saying it worked." He said after looking at my expression.

"It's fine, I blocked out most of high school anyway." I have my arms supporting me on the grass but I change my weight to my left hand as I take a drink with my other hand and set the bottle down. His eyes went on my wrist which was bandaged but with a bandanna on it to try to mask the adhesive, as I took a swig because he asked "Hey, where'd you get this guy?"

I swallowed the beer in my mouth then answered, "I fought a grill and the grill won."

"Why'd you fight the grill? It always wins. Chef hands, occupational hazard!"

"Yeah, guys love it though."

He raised his eyebrows, "Do they?" I nod. "Well then, check this out. Marco showed me a scar on his arm, "Five stitches."  
I was not impressed and fired back showing him my thumb, "Look a deli slicer nearly took my whole thumb off!"

"Uhh, alright, second degree burn making caramels." It had become a game. We were trying to prove that we had suffered the biggest injury. Talk about competitive.

"Your own fault; that's—homemade is the best though so good for you for trying."

"Never again, never again." Marco assured me.

"Julienning shallots." I pointed out a faint white scar that spanned four of the knuckles on my right hand.

"Oh julienning shallots?"Cause Julianne, ex-girlfriend, right there. She got me," He tugged his shirt and tapped the mark on his collarbone where he'd been hit by the CD case his ex-girlfriend had thrown at him.

"Julieanne, I see what you did there." I laughed. "Whoever she was, you probably deserved it." I smirked.

"What? You're so mean, were you always so mean?" Marco asked me in a fake sad voice.

"Always." I said, still smirking.

"Is that your, like, gift? Always?" We locked eyes and his voice faded. He came closer to me, his face inches from mine. His breath smelled of booze and that's probably what mine smells like. I felt my eyes grow wider, surprised by his sudden, seductive move. I had the feeling to know what his lips felt like pressed against mine. I turned away, cutting the tension from our almost kiss to an awkward moment.

"Okaaay, okay trouble. I'm going to go." I stood up and brushed off my jeans from the grass.

"You're gonna go?" he asked as he stood too.

"I'm gonna go." I said already started over to my car, the getaway from this situation. I don't want to get hurt by him again; it was so steep of a slope to try to climb. "It's been super real."

"Where do you think you're going? I mean, it's been great catching up with you." He walked with me to the car, poorly convincing me to stay.

"Yes, uhhh..." I am now at the door and turn around, extending my hand for him to shake. He looked at my outstretched hand and with his and held it.

"Whoa, formal handshake. Good to see you. Maybe I'll, y'know, see you on the truck line again some time." I thought that that was his goodbye, but it wasn't. Instead, he moved closer and closer as he was talking. I backed up as he stepped closer to me but I was now against the car, pinned, making a Rosie sandwich.

"Yeah, totally." I said.

He released my hand and slid his now free hand on my waist so that my hips went in place with his like a perfect puzzle piece.

"Your hands are on my waist," I said. _Wow, Rosie, you think he knows that?_ I can't back away, all exits are blocked.

"They are on your waist, aren't they? How did they find themselves there? I don't know." His face was now inches from mine once more. I could feel is warm breath on my neck. I feel goose bumps rising all over my skin. "This is really awkward because well, if you don't try to stop me I'm going to try to kiss you in a second, okay?" Marco whispered. _No. I am not falling for him again. Think other thoughts. Think about….think about…_I came up blank on what other things to think about all I wanted to think about was how his lips looked so inviting. Still trying to fight it, I looked in other places, a tree, some random Coke cans on the grass, the street lamps, but my body felt what I really wanted. Marco put one of his hands in my tangled hair and with the other, stroked the side of my cheek with his thumb and leaned in. I smile just before our lips meet then I see him smile before our lips meet.

Soft beautiful kisses were planted on my lips, each one sending sparks and I begged for more. Our kisses began to get harder and deeper. I pulled myself off the car door and wrapped my hands around his neck. His hands were on my back, both of us getting lost in each other. This is me getting in my car," I breathed against his lips which refused to stop.  
"This is me waving goodbye," he whispered back between kisses.

I let out a short breath as he lifted me up to the hood of the car and I wrapped my legs around his torso, pulling him closer to me. I lean back on to the orange hood which made the car's alarm go off. I thought that we would break away and lose the moment but he never stopped. I tried getting the keys to turn off the alarm. The keys were in my pocket which made it all the more complicated with Marco on me.  
"Here, let me help," Marco laughed and slowly undid the button on my shorts. The cool night air on my bare midriff sends electricity up my back. He tugged the zipper and pulled the shorts down, they caught awkwardly on me heels but it was only a moment before he had them in his hands. He reached into the pocket with one hand and grabbed the keys. The alarm stopped and the only sound to be heard was their heavy panting and the soft thud of their bodies against the car. Marco's other hand was slowly lifting up my shirt.  
"Well this is hardly fair," I moan I am almost naked and he still had all his clothes on. I focused my attention to undoing his jeans while he slipped his t-shirt off over his head. He pushed me even further up onto the car so he had room to climb on top of me. His strong arms held his frame above her, his torso grazing hers and sending electric currents pulsing through both our bodies. I was trembling but I ignored the feeling; I want this, I've always wanted this, I was just too scared to have my heart broken and pride shattered. The liquid courage floating in my stomach and in my bloodstream changed everything.

**A/N: Please R/R!**


	3. Toilets and Big Gulps

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! I had a wonderful vacation and I am so sorry that I ditched y'all for a week. This is the last chapter that I have written and tonight, with cheer practice in the morning, is the only one tonight. **

**Shoutouts to CAS, Alleyne Happlesful and .hi for the reviews. You made my night sharing a bed with my sister and mom easier to get through. **

Three Weeks Later:

I entered the kitchen in the apartment that I share with my friends Molly and Courtney. I haven't been sleeping well lately but that hasn't been their problem obviously. They are bright eyed and laughing at the TV.

"Morning, Rosie. You look like shit, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, are you feeling alright?" Courtney asked with concern in her voice. "There's some break—" She stopped as I ran to the bathroom. My roommates went in there with me as I threw up in the toilet once again. Courtney ran to me and held my hair and patted my back, trying to make me feel better.

"Okay, no more Thai food for you. That chicken last night didn't look that great." Molly suggested.

I felt another heave in my stomach at the sound of food. Courtney and Molly left me alone, probably to get away from the stench. I stayed in the bathroom for a while until I was sure that I wasn't going to throw up again. When I got up, my head throbbed from getting up too fast and my knees sore from being on the hard linoleum floor. I washed my hands and was getting my toothbrush and a washcloth from one of the cabinets on bathroom wall. I took one of them and as I took one, a box of tampons fell on floor. _Crap. _I count the days and realize that I am two weeks late. Marco and I hooked up three weeks ago. _This can't be real. This has to be a mistake. "_Only one way to find out." I say aloud. I took the washcloth tooth brush

As soon as I finish cleaning myself, I get dressed and say a quick goodbye to my roommates. It's mid-October and you can tell by the crisp morning air. The nearest store was a half mile down the street. I thought about getting my jacket but decided against it wanting to find out as soon as possible. As soon as I get inside the little store, I go to the first aisle which is full toothbrushes, hair brushes, medicine and what I need, condoms and pregnancy tests.

The store doesn't have many people but i suddenly feel so crowded with the stack of pregnancy test boxes all in different colors. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, I grab two different colored boxes and a toothbrush. I thought that I could try masking the tests to nosy customers by getting a Big Gulp so I get one filled with Dr. Pepper and make my way to then head for the counter. The counter has a short line, just two people ahead of me but it mught as well have been a mile long. The counter has one other side to it but the cashier is already preoccupied by a woman whispering idle gossip in her ear. I wait patiently, taking drinks from my Big Gulp as the tests and toothbrush are under my arm. When the line finally reached me, I placed my items on the counter on top of the glass display of lottery tickets. A balding man with missing teeth and a grumpy face and I tried to not look at his face as he rang me up for my purchases. I paid for them and he placed the boxes in a shopping bag. I took the bag and my drink and left the store, swiftly walking home.

By the time I got back to the house, my stomach was sloshing with Dr. Pepper and my cheeks rosy from the morning air. I went in the house, not saying a word to the girls as I bee lined for the bathroom, being sure to lock the door behind me. The shopping bag's handles were weaved through my hands so tight that the plastic cut off circulation to my fingers. I unwound the bag from my hand. My hands were fumbling as I tried opening the first box. Once the purple and white stick was free from its paper wrappings, I stuck it between my legs and squatted over the toilet seat. This is so inappropriate. I have seen enough movies that this is not how it comes out as. Finding out should be magical. Those movies must have been made by men because nothing is magical about peeing on a stick. After I peed on the magic stick, I set some toilet paper on the counter and placed it on the paper. The box said to wait 10 minutes but I can't handle another second of not knowing. I set the timer on my phone for the time and think, _I'm not ready. I don't even like Marco, now because of that one night, that one, drunk night, I could be with him forever._ _Someone should really put something on the label "Warning: May be responsible for pregnancy". I should have listened to my parents after all. "No sex after drinking a lot, the alcohol messes with you."_

I jumped as the phone vibrated by the sink. It was time! With shaking hands I pinch the stick between my thumb and forefinger, not wanting to touch it any more than necessary. I bite my lip and looked down. _The results could change my life forever. _I think to myself but that doesn't make my fingers move from the results window. _Maybe if I don't look, then I just won't be pregnant. I know that I'm trying to psyche myself out._ Finally, I forced my fingers to move and I looked at the window: two lines, pregnant.

"Shit" I sighed, tossing the test into the trash can. I hold myself over the toilet, feeling lightheaded. _This can't be happening._ I don't even attempt to try the other one, I'm just sitting on the floor in shock. I am blankly staring at a tile on the floor, not taking my eyes off of it, completely concentrated on it, that is, until my roommates knocked on the door.

"Rose! Open up, I need my Lucky Bra, remember? Job interviews today?" Courtney yells through the door. I get up and splash cold water on my face. _Job, shit, I'm going to be late for my job. _I open the door without making sure that the test was shoved deep into the trashcan instead of on top of it.

I wrenched open the door and threw my hands in frustration, "Two seconds, that's all I wanted." I walk past Molly and Courtney and go to my room to get my purse an keys.

I grabbed my stuff in a hurry, not even saying goodbye. The last thing I heard was the front door slam.

**A/N: So shw found out, hope y'all like it and I will get another chapter up as soon as I write it! Reviews either good or bad are encouraged! **


	4. Confrontation and Discussion

**A/N: Okay, so I've been typing today, yay! I am so excited that we are almost out of the movie parts and going into my own story line! This chapter is dedicated to Alleyne Happlesful.**

One week later

I've been to the doctor this past week. It's true: I'm pregnant and five weeks along. I told my roommates the news after the ultrasound. The visit made it feel all the more real. Courtney has been harping on me to talk to Marco but that hasn't really worked out. Every time I see him on the truck routes I avert my attention from him

It's wrong to be thinking that I would think that miscarriage is the best option. Abortion? No. But then if I did miscarry, then I could go back to living my life without Marco. Every day I see Marco, my growing belly suddenly felt heavier, my throat gets dry and I feel like I'm suffocating. Finally, after thinking that the chances are that the baby won't disappear, I go up to him at the slower time of the day, two in the afternoon.

"So, we're talking now?" Marco asked when I sat on the park bench he was on.

"Marco, shut up. I'm pregnant." _Oops… why did I just blurt in out? Damn it!_

I read Marco's face to see that he was shocked. "Well, um, okay… are you sure you took the test right?" he finally spoke.  
"You pee on a stick, it's idiot-proof." I told him, shrugging my shoulders, _Prick_.

"No, I know it is. Just… one time," he stood from the bench and paced back and forth. Internally he was freaking out and on the outside he wasn't exactly doing a good job at hiding it.  
"Yeah, um…" I said. He kept pacing back and forth, not saying anything and it was making me in a very akward position..  
"So, what do you want to do?" Marco finally asked.  
"I don't know," I admitted. "What do you want to do?"  
Marco sighed and sat back down beside me. "Look I- I don't know, I just found out, okay? You're the girl, don't you get to decide?"

"Great, great, then it's all on me?" I snapped at him. There are two people in making a baby but it's me that has to decide. Nu-uh, it doesn't work that way. His lack of responsibility was unnerving. Freaking bullshit.  
"No I, no I didn't mean…" Marco paused for a second, completely clueless as to how to fix the situation. "Shit… should we get married?"  
"Shit should we get married? Yeah." I mocked him angrily. "No it's just when you put it like that, that's—"  
"Oh, well I'm sorry, Rosie, I'm just trying to do the right thing here. I didn't mean to-"  
"Then don't ask the wrong questions!" I say louder in frustration, getting on me feet. I wasn't to yell at him but if you are probably wasn't the place to do it. "I, just um, forget that I said anything..."  
"No!" Marco interrupted forcefully, standing up.  
"…Just forget it because I'll figure it out. Like whatever it is, it's not your problem, so…"  
"Rosie!" Marco called after me but I kept walking.  
"It's fine, I have to get back to the truck anyway!" I called back. I stomp to the food truck, tears welling up in my eyes wanting to spill over.

I thought Marco was going to follow me but I guess he didn't because his truck-mate called from the window. "You gonna get back here and help or what?" his partner called from the truck where a few of their customers were getting restless. Marco swore at himself and jogged back towards his truck.

For the rest of my shift, I was out of it. I would space out when the customers were giving their orders, give back the wrong change and then when Alexis wrote the orders, I gave the wrong food to different people. The baby and Marco have me all screwed up. Alexis looked as if she wanted to ask about it but she bit her tongue. I have never been the type to be scared, like when my dad accidently left me at the top of The Plaza here in Atlanta or when I took the wrong bus to get back home. I was concerned, but never that frightened. This is the one time in my life that I am terrified. What will I do in more than seven months? There is always adoption but that is only the beginning. If I am going to do this, I can't do it half-ass. Still though, I'm just not ready!

The shift was finally over. We cleaned up the truck and I was just hitting the back, letting Alexis know that she can leave when Marco rode up to me on his bike.

"I'm not going to forget about it."  
I drew a deep breath. He'd had the chance to leave, the chance to walk away and he hadn't taken it. He'd stayed. _Maybe I've been wrong about him_.  
"Okay," was all I could manage to say but he didn't need to hear anything else anyway. They walked in silence to the car where he chucked his bike into the back and climbed into the passenger seat.

The drive was a little awkward. He tried talking but when he tried, I turned up the radio, letting 98.3 Rock fill the car. Marco must have understood or something because he was staying quiet. I would take a glance at him every new and then and he seemed to be occupying himself by thumbing through me CD collection – something that I have been neglecting in place of 98.3 because of the messed up disk player. I pulled on to Concord Blvd. up to my small brick town house. I introduced him to the girls. "Hey, um, Courtney, Molly, this is Marco."

"I thought you said cute Marco, not hot Marco!" Molly demanded. Her brown eyes rested on my blushing face."  
"You said I was cute?" Marco smiled, more to himself than to the others.

"Um, okay, well, we will be in my room." I say. I lead Marco to my room. I sat on the bed and motioned that he join me. I took off my sneakers and Marco sat, just watching me. We both had things on our minds, I'm assuming because he had had that look about him but none of us knew how to start talking.

"So," I began, "I guess we should talk about this. Right now, what are you thinking? Don't censor it; just give it to me straight."  
"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't freaked out, Rosie. I didn't wake up this morning expecting to be having this conversation today. But I meant it when I said I won't forget. Whatever you decide and it should be your decision because well, you know..."  
I nod in agreement. I hope that just because I agree that he doesn't get to pin this all on me. "I just dunno, Marco. I keep thinking about keeping the baby because it's the right thing to do but even if it's the right thing, doesn't mean it's the best thing for us. If this was like, three or five years ahead, then yeah, there wouldn't be any question but I'm twenty-three."

"So do you want to, I don't know, get an abortion?" Marco dared to ask.

"No!" I snap, he jumped back a little at how it came out, even I'm a little shocked about how the word came out.  
"Jesus Christ, Rosie, I thought that was what you wanted to hear. I don't know what I'm doing either, you know."  
"I know. I thought it was what I wanted but hearing you actually say it, no. I couldn't do it. We're not some stupid teenagers in high school; we've both got good jobs. We made a dumb mistake but how can we punish a baby for that? We knew what we were doing."

"Okay, okay," Marco said as he searched for the words to say next. "This probably isn't a decision we can make in a night. What if we just take it day by day and if you decide you can't do it any more, or you change your mind, then we can talk about this again?"  
His words rang out a good plan. The conversation had been going around in circles. Maybe it wasn't a decision that could be pinned down and put into words.

"If it makes a difference, I think we can do this. If you want to," Marco whispered.

"Do you think so?" Rosie questioned, not at all confident in my maternal abilities. Marco squeezed my hand in reassurance.

Marco yawned, "I should probably go. You can call me if you need anything." He stood and grabbed his bag.  
"Do you want to stay the night?" I asked, "Not like that, that's what got us into this whole mess. Just you don't have to leave, you know, if you don't want to." I said first loud enough to hear then growing quieter and quieter until it's a whisper.  
"Do you want me to stay?" Marco asked, letting his bag drop to the floor. I nod. He sat back down onto the bed and we started talking like friends, words coming so easily. I grew tired and looked at the clock which showed that it was only 11.  
"We should probably sleep." Marco said. "I'll make up the couch and sleep there." He moved the covers back and went to stand up.  
"It's late, just stay here." I invited, pulling the covers back up. Marco lay down but I didn't care to look at his tired body, I was almost asleep as soon as the words came out.


	5. The Doctor's Office

**A/N: Hey y'all! Okay, so I am unsure of myself. Should the title be Lost or Empty? I had it as Empty before and then changed it in a hasty decision but I'm thinking that Empty would sound better. Should I change it again? **

**Here is the new chapter. I've now had 258 views! Thank y'all so much! It's shorter than my others but a chapter just the same. Enjoy! **

Three weeks later:

It's been three weeks since Marco and I spent the night on my bed. He is now staying at the house regularly and has a drawer of his things in my room. He and I are together, holding hands and kissing, trying to make a relationship of our situation. Molly and Courtney have taken a liking to Marco being in the house. Today is the day that both of us are going to the gynecologist down to Peachstreet, well one of them. There are like, 30 Peachtree Streets in Atlanta, to make it all the more confusing. This one is the closest to the house and it's the one that I went to before. It's about a 20 minute drive to this doctor and both of us are nervous. We walk in to the office and sign in.

Marco and I talk some but he is most interested in the waiting room. Mothers are all around the room with big and small bellies, on their phones or tablets, some taking care of their other children. There are a few fathers in the room looking at their phones and holding their partner's hands. We wait for a while, we watch expectant mothers going into the checkout rooms. Finally a nurse in Winnie the Pooh scrubs calls out, "Rosie Brannan." We both walk to the front of the office and follow the nurse through the door to an examination room. "Okay, Rosie Dr. Stephen's will be in shortly."

"Rose, everything will be fine, we'll get to see her!" Marco assures me.

"What makes you think it's a girl?" I ask. He shrugs and the doctor comes in.

"Good morning, Rosie." The doctor says shaking my hand. "And you are the boyfriend?" he asks looking at Marco.

"Yes, sir, I'm Marco Thomas." He says standing up and shaking the doctor's hand.

"Okay, well, Rosie let's get you checked out. My chart says that you are eight weeks along?" I nod, "Alright. Can you lie down and place your feet in the stirrups?" I did what I was told and the doctor checked to make sure everything was going alright. "Okay, good, good, Rosie. Take your feet out and we will do an ultrasound." He turned on the screen and shut off the lights.

I lay all the way back on the table and he lifts my shirt. "This is going to be a little cold." He says as he smears blue goo on my belly. "Marco, Rosie, that's your baby, a healthy baby you have there." He says after a few seconds later. I wanted to cry, there was a little baby inside me, moving, growing, living inside me. Marco was in shock, too. I looked at him and he was so surprised at what I was carrying. "We can't tell the sex yet but maybe next month we can. Let me clean you off then I'll print this off for you." He wiped a paper towel on my stomach to wipe off the cold goo and left the room. A few minutes later, Doctor Stephens brought out the print and told us that we were free to go.

Leaving the clinic with pictures in hand made me feel so different. Not only was my tummy growing but we had pictures to prove that I was not just getting fat. Marco was beaming. He was so happy that he would have a little child to claim as the best thing he's ever had. He wanted to be married, even though we didn't really know each other on that level. Just to humor ourselves, he turned into the Babies 'R Us. That place is so overwhelming! Crib displays, about a million little outfits, a mountain of diapers and ointments and baby books. I picked out one of the books: _What to Expect When You're Expecting _by Heidi Murkoff and went to the checkout line when we were through browsing.

**A little fluffy chapter but I think its sweet that Marco is trying to be involved and trying to do the right thing! R/R!**


	6. Thanksgiving

**A/N: Hey y'all! I've been working all day on this one. Do you think that's too fast to do a chapter? Anyway, here you go: a new chapter and I really hope you like it.**

This morning I wake up to the familiar face of Marco. It has been about two weeks since we saw the baby on the ultrasound. It's November 24 now and the house is empty except for the two of us; the girls went to their families for the weekend which is what we are going to be doing today. My parents are expecting Marco and I for Thanksgiving dinner and it's an hour drive down to Newnan. I look at the clock that shows that it's eight. Slowly I get up from the bed, wanting to let Marco sleep as much as possible. After I get up, I get to the bathroom and shower where I notice that I am starting to fashion a little bump. The book that we bought said that I can start to show anywhere from nine to twelve weeks.

When I get out of the shower and dress, I notice that the bed is empty and made already so Marco is up, too. I get dressed in a pair of Cruel Girls, cowboy boots and an open blue plaid shirt with a white tank top under it. I never dress like this but back home is farm country so I should go back to my roots. I dry and put steam rollers in my hair and go to find Marco. He is still in his pajamas, probably waiting for the shower to be open, cooking a small batch of pancakes and bacon.

"Morning Rosie." Marco said with a smile, "Are you hungry?" without a response, he puts a plate of three pancakes and two pieces of bacon in front of me. I didn't think that I was very hungry until I saw the food but once it was in front of me, it was gone very quickly. These past few weeks have been very fortunate because I have not had morning sickness, another thing that the book said would stop. "Are you ready to tell your parents today?" he asked pouring a glass of milk my way.

I wait until I swallow the delicious cakes then reply, "As ready as I will ever be. You're probably going to get the worst of it though, dad gets very overprotective. Mom said last night on the phone that she's excited that you'll be coming. My brother, Justin is coming with his wife and so is my cousin Skylar and her husband are stopping by but won't be staying long."

"How long has it been since you saw them last?" he asks.

I think about it. "About like ten months maybe, at Justin's wedding. Let's finish up here and we'll get ready to go. Mom wants us there around noon and she likes dinner to be around four-ish." Both of us finish up our breakfast and I clean up the kitchen while he takes a shower. We get ready and have our overnight bags packed. I take the rollers out of my hair and decide to wear it half up with a little clippie. Time rolls around to ten-o-clock when we get in my car. We talk more than just listen to the radio.

"Rosie, would you say that we are boyfriend and girlfriend? I mean, it would be better for everyone like that."

"Oh, yeah, I call you my boyfriend to my mom. Do you know how bad that sounds if we are just friends and then I tell them I'm pregnant? Plus, I like it." I told him. He puts one hand on the console wanting my hand to occupy it which I gladly do.

"Okay," I say, "Dad will be pretty harsh on you because you are 'his little girl's beaux' and what not, that'll soon wear off. He owns guns and normally for Thanksgiving, he and Justin will go outside in the pasture and shoot beer cans or whatever he wants, you should go with him. You know how to shoot right? I mean, you used to live in Newnan, most boys around there know how to shoot."

He laughs, "Yes, I know how to shoot. It'll be fine Rosie, don't worry about it."

"But I have to worry about it, Marco." I say sternly, "I am starting to show now and we decided to tell them today! Dad will freaking flip! I want you to be on his good side as much as possible! "

We get to Newnan and I tell him how to get to the house. I forgot how beautiful the house looked. We had it built when I was ten. It's a single story house with brown brick and two dormers. I have a wave of excitement when we get there. We pull up to the house and Marco shuts off the engine. Mom runs out of the house to greet us. "Rosie! Oh, Rosie, I have missed you so much! My pretty girl." And you must be Marco, right?" Marco nods and extends his hand. "There will be no hand shaking from me, now. Mr. Brannan is the one who does that. I just give the hugs." She says with a smile and hugs my boyfriend. "Let's go inside. Justin, Jessica and Skylar are here! Oh, Rosie, do you know her husband? Ramsey, well he's an ex-NASCAR driver, how about that! But they won't be staying long. He wants to spend half of the day with his son." She explains as we walk inside the house.

The house smells so good with a turkey is in the oven. Already, dad's in front of the TV with Justin and an older man who must be Ramsey. I walk over to Dad. "Hi Daddy."

"Well, if it isn't my little Rosie. Oh, darlin' it's so good to see you again. It's been so long." He says as he stands up and hugs me.

"Dad," I say after the warm hug he gave me, "Dad, this is Marco. We used to go to high school together. It's my boyfriend."

"Hello, sir." Marco says and he extends his arm in a handshake. Dad is a tall man of 6 foot 5. He used to play for UGA back in the day and you could tell. He was wide and meaty, not all the fat but he was a hefty man. He was intimidating for anyone to meet, especially if you knocked up his only daughter.

"Nice to meet you Marco. Do you like football?"

"Yes sir, I like the UGA the best. I don't care that much for the NFL."

"Well, Rosie, looks to me you've got yourself a keeper. Do you like the Braves?"

"Oh, yes sir. I used to watch them all the time on TV and I've been to Turner Field a few times. Chipper is my favorite. Too bad he's retiring this year."

He laughs, "Yes sir, I can now call you a Georgian. We are going to watch NASCAR, is that alright with you? Ramsey here used to race."

"Yes sir." Marco walks to the gentleman in the second recliner and introduces himself while I go join Skylar, mom and Jessica in the kitchen.

"Skylar! Hey! It's been so long. What have you been up to?"

"Oh my gosh. Rosie! I'm pregnant!" Her torso which was hidden by the snack bar came into view. She was already starting to show, too.

"Wow! Congrats! How far along are you?" I'm shocked but maybe it won't be such a shock to my parents when I tell them. Then again, she is married.

"Oh, just twelve weeks." Another shock, I'm ten going on eleven weeks along. She looks beautiful for just about two and a half months. That scares me that she is so much bigger and in just a week difference from myself.

"Rosie! It's so good to see my favorite sister-in-law again! I haven't seen you since the wedding. Well, you live in Atlanta and we live in Macon so that makes things hard."

"Yeah, I'm sorry; running to food truck and everything gets pretty busy. So mom, what can I help you with?

"Well, the turkey is in the oven, Skylar's peeling the sweet potatoes, Jessica's making a pie, you can put together the salad if you want to then we can place the buns in the pans." I wash my hands and get to work listening to the three girls talk about baby clothes and nurseries and starting families. I just tossed the salad and saran wrapped it when Justin comes in the kitchen to get a few beers for dad and Marco and himself.

"Rosie! How's my little sister?"

"Justin! I haven't seen you in forever!" I say and go to give him a hug.

"You look different. What's wrong Rosie? Here, nothing a beer won't fix, right? He says and hands me a beer.

"Oh, no thanks, I can't drink anymore. You drink it for me."

"Oh, okay, you've never turned down a beer before. But hey, how about we play football after you and Jess gets done, like old times? Boys on girls, that'll be fun."

"Oh, no thanks."

"Damn Rosie, what's wrong? No beer and no football?"

"Rosie, play with your brother, don't be rude." Dad says.

"I can't."

"Fine, just give me a reason then I'll lay off you. Just one." He kept on hounding me about giving him a reason, "Come on, Rosie."

"Because I'm pregnant!" I blurt out. _Shit. _Every one's eyes fall on me and I go red.

"Um, what?" Mom finally says.

"Surprise? I was going to tell all y'all, but not now, like after supper. I'm sorry."

"Oh, honey, its okay. Here, let's go in another room. Skylar, could you please put the buns in the pan?" Mom says and leads me into her bedroom.

"So. Mom, please don't get mad. I wanted to tell you, I wanted to make sure that it was going to happen, I didn't want to tell you and there be something wrong."

"Okay, so how far along are you? Six, seven weeks?"

"Ten."

"Oh, honey, I'm not ashamed of you. God no, now do I wish that you would have waited until you were married, yes, but sweetie, this is a blessing. Congratulations. And with a looker like your boyfriend right there, good job." She said encouragingly. "Come on; let's go back in the kitchen. We still have a lot of work to do."

We go back in the kitchen but Dad's left his chair. "Dad's flipping out, isn't he."

"You just surprised him and he has to handle it. It's better than he could be doing. He would probably beat Marco's head in with a baseball bat. He'll be fine."

"So, Rosie, let's see your belly! Please? I'll show you mine!" Skylar says.

"Um, okay." I lift my tank top where you can see a little bump, "Now yours." She lifts up her shirt and there is more of a noticeable belly. You can even see it through her shirt, mine, you can't see all that well unless you were looking for it. "Wow, you're so much bigger than me and we're only a week apart! That's insane!"

"Well, it's twins, so of course their different."

All the ladies in the kitchen are congratulating the both of us. Justin and Marco leave the race and sit on the snack bar. Mom comes up to Marco, "Sweetie, I want you to bring this child into the world with married parents, understand? And hurry before it's too late. Make sure you give them both all your love. You must be pretty special for this to happen." No one wanted to tell her that this was all because of a one night stand." She hugs him. Okay, well, let's get this feast ready! Rosie, finish up those buns and put them in the bottom oven. Justin, stop just drinking that beer and cut the turkey."

"Yes, ma'am." Was all he said and a large cooked bird a plate and some utensils were thrust upon him and he got to work. I placed the buns in the oven and set the timer. In all this love that Mom has, I can only hope to be like her. She has a wonderful family and loves so much. She is being so supportive. _Maybe being pregnant isn't going to be all that bad._

We sat around the table an hour later, Dad not wanting to talk to me or even look at me. I try to ignore the silence from him but it's hard not to, especially when I'm the one that caused it. He does the same to Marco and I'm thinking that Marco has probably died at least three times in Dad's mind. Skylar and Ramsey left before the meal saying that they just wanted to spend time with the family and that his daughter-in-law, Wendy, has dinner all made and they would be spending the remains of the day with them. He thanked Mom for the hospitality and Dad for the good time. It was understandable why they left, of course, thanksgiving is meant for families. Skylar is my cousin, not even a sibling, and he had a family of his own, everyone understood.

Dinner was buffet style with everything in the kitchen and we all sat at the dining room table. Jessica was talking about her job as assistant principal of a high school in Macon and Justin talked about his job working on a farm his buddy has him do all the work on. Everything was delicious and mom kept urging me to go back for more and did. Once we ate and us women cleaned the kitchen. Then, all of us went into the living room. I sat with Marco, Justin and Jessica sat with each other and Mom and Dad sat on their separate recliners. We all took nap watching the Thanksgiving Day Parade. Mom woke up first and after the rest of us woke, she commented on how cute Marco and I looked sleeping with one another. Marco held my hand and I had my hand on my stomach. It was becoming instinct to just put my hand there, I don't know why exactly but it feels right when I do it. I love the baby, even if it was a mistake. Marco wanted to be a family and Mom wanted us to be, too. The farther along I am, the more I am aware of what's happening which brings me closer to the fact that I would be getting bigger and bigger and have an actual baby. This all scares me but with Marco, I feel a bit safer about it all. I think that I should move out of the house and in with Marco. He has an apartment and it's two bedroom, maybe we could move in together, or we could find our own house or something. There had to be a way for us to be more like what is best for the baby.

**There you have it. Rosie is feeling a bit more secure about being pregnant and her parents know. Now, I have got to go to bed, cheer practice in the morning!**


	7. Black Friday

**Hey y'all, sorry about not posting for a bit. I've been getting ready for school to start and I was out of town for part of the week spending it with my grandparents by going to the TEXAS musical performance. If you are ever near Amarillo/Canyon, TX when it's open, I recommend it to everyone; I cried! **

**So here is the new chapter!**

It's a little after six when we all wake up and are alert. Mom changed the channel to Friend's reruns and we were all lounging. Dad sits up in his chair and folds it in and says, "Well, there's still some light left. Son, do you want to shoot outside?" he says to Justin.

"Sure, Dad. Marco, you down?" Justin replies.

"Yeah, sure." Marco says and gets up from my side. Dad doesn't say anything, just goes outside. The boys leave the house after they pull their shoes on.

"So, does anyone want hot chocolate?" Jessica asks Mom and me.

"Yes please." I reply.

"Sure! Let's go to the table and sit down." Mom says. I get up and my head is spinning. I sit back down quickly, "Rosie, what's wrong? Stood up too fast?"

"Um, yeah, I guess. Still getting used to the side effects." I regain my head and stand back up and feel a little better.

"Same thing happened when I was pregnant. Those and ear splitting headaches. Are you stable now?" I nod. "Okay, let's get to the table then. While Jessica is making the cocoa, we are talking amongst each other.

"So Rosie how's the food truck?"

"Business is growing. It's been pretty good. It's just me and my friend Alexia in there. It's a lot of fun. It's paying the bills." I say.

"Where do you live? I forgot." Jessica calls from the kitchen.

"In the city with some of my friends from college: Courtney and Molly. Molly was just offered a position as head sales clerk in Macy's."

"So you aren't living with Marco?"

"Well, it isn't like he's paying rent or anything but he's been by my side. He has a one bedroom apartment so pretty soon we will be on the market."

"What's Marco do?" Mom asked curiosly.

"He's my rival, actually. He and I cross paths on the truck line often. That's where we really started dating, after competing for customers on the lines one night."

We talked for a while, mostly talking about Marco. Mom barely knew him so she wanted to know as much as she could without going to the source. Our mugs were soon empty and we still sat just catching up. Then the questions that I knew were coming came, they were about the baby.

"Are you going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Yes. "Have you thought of any names?" Not yet. "Is everything becoming more real?" Definitely yes.

We talked and talked about Jessica and Justin's married life and things that have been going on with them. They didn't want a baby yet. It was only six months since they got married and everything that comes with marriage was weighing in on them. I had the urge to do something besides talk about life and suggested a game of cards and they both agreed so we played gin rummy for a while. Soon we were wondering where all the boys went. It was well after dark and still no sign of them so we grabbed our sweaters and walked outside where the light was on in the barn. It wasn't far from the house. Voices could be heard from the yard. All of them had beers in their hands Dad had five empty bottles next to him.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them as we walked in.

"Hey Rosie." Said a buzzed Justin.

"Hey Ro." Marco said. Dad still wasn't talking to me.

Justin said. "I think I'm going to bed. It's been a long day. You want to come with me Jessica."

"Sure, babe. Night y'all."

I was getting tired. "Yeah, I think I'm going to get to bed. Is my room free?" I asked Mom.

"It should be. Marco, the couch pulls out into a bed. I'm sorry, Rosie's bed is only a twin."

"Oh, that's okay. I'll walk with you Ro. Night Mrs. Brennan, Mr. Brenanan. See y'all in the morning." He said. He shook Dad's hand and hugged Mom then we left the barn.

"So, how was your day?" I asked.

"it was awkward and uncomfortable around your dad. Your mom is so nice and she can cook! I see where you get your mad cooking skills. How was your day?"

"Well, it was awkward around Dad but it was so nice talking to Mom. She's totally supportive. She wants to buy stuff for a nursery, said that we would have to all go shopping sometime. I'll try to talk to Dad tomorrow. I don't want to risk it now because I do not want to drive home tonight."

We reached the house and I went into the and readied myself for bed. Marco changed in the bathroom after I did and he kissed me goodnight on the cheek. My room gives me the feeling that I'm eighteen again. The posters on the walls and pictures on the dresser that I left behind still sit the same way they were when I left. I turn on the bedside lamp and read a little bit more in the book until I drift off into sleep.

the next morning, I wake up at seven in the morning. It's Black Friday but that's never been something that Mom; it's insane to try to get into JC Penny's on a day like this. Instead, we were going to drive back to the house today. I get up and go to the living room in my pajamas where Mom is the only one in the room, doing a crossword in her recliner.

"Morning Mom." I say.

"Oh, good morning sweetie, how was your night?" I answer that it was good, "You better get dressed or take a shower or whatever you're going to do. You might want to talk to your daddy. We're just snacking for breakfast."

"Okay." I say and head to the bathroom and shower, there isn't much of a difference in the baby since yesterday morning but I know that he's getting bigger. I get out, towel off and dress myself in the same jeans and a black quarter sleeve shirt. When I leave the bathroom, there are more voices coming from the living room. I do my makeup and dry my hair and then get back to my room and pack my bag so when we go, I'll be ready. Looking outside the window, it's cold and windy with grey clouds looming overhead.

"Morning everyone." I say after I get back in the living room. I receive several good mornings. "Where's Dad?" I ask Mom.

"Outside, he's collecting firewood."

"I'm going to see if I can talk to him." I say as I make my way to the door and pull on my boots and grab my brown jacket. I open the door and close it quickly so the cold air doesn't get inside the house and head towards the wood pile. "Hey Dad." I say when I get to him.

"Rosie." He grunts.

"Here, I'll help you. I wanted to talk to you.

"Okay, what?"

"Why are you being so mean about all this? It's not like we can do anything about it now."

"I'm being so mean about this? You didn't even tell us until it slipped out. How could you do this, Rosie, I thought you were smarter than this?"

I'm appaled, "Well I might be but I am doing the responsible thing here, I'm with Marco and we will be parents. Yes, I'm scared to death but that's life I guess. I just thought that my parents might have been a little more supportive about it all. I was trying to get us back on speaking terms but I guess that just won't happen today. Marco and I will be leaving now so you won't be held in some uncomfortable position. I love you Dad, I want you to know that. I'm sorry I've disappointed you." I say and stomp back to the house and slam the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" Mom asks.

"Nothing. I think that we've overstayed our welcome. Thanks for everything, Mom. I'll call you tomorrow night, I promise. Marco, lets load up the car."

"If that's what you want to do, Rosie." He says and goes in my bedroom to get our bags.

Mom rushes over, "Come on, Rosie, it can't be that bad. Just stay a little while longer."

"I can't Mom, I don't want Dad to be even more uncomfortable in his own house than he already is. I love you." I say and hug my mother. I say my goodbyes to Justin and Jessica and so does Marco as we leave. They all walk us outside with us as we pull out of the drive way. Marco lets me drive this time. If Dad doesn't think that I should go through with this, he doesn't need to be around me anymore.

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
